


We're Number Two!

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Inspired by the movie Whip It! Roller Derby AU. Couple of scenes, nothing huge.





	1. Chapter 1

It was so intimidating, Molly thought to herself as she looked around the locker room. She had survived the tryouts to join the Ultraviolent Femmes team.

In one corner was a black woman with a mass of curly hair stretching. Their eyes met for a moment and there was a long silence.

“You the new teammate?” The woman’s gaze was even. Not afraid and not intimidating, but it was clear she wasn’t the type to be cowed by anyone.

Molly nodded. “Uh – "she squeaked. "Yeah,” she coughed. “I’m Molly.”

“You’re going to need a better name than that kid,” the woman smiled warmly. “Alley Downfall here.”

Molly smiled awkwardly. “Well, what do you suggest?”

“You’re the jammer right?”

“Yeah.”

Alley made a face and thought for a few minutes. “Bloody Holly,” she said finally. “It’s not much, but it’ll work.”

“Bloody Holly,” Molly said slowly, testing it out in her mouth. “I like it.”

 

Thanks to Alley’s advice, Molly soon figured out the ins and outs of the  roller derby scene.

There was Hottub Johnny, who announced the games. A short, compactly-built blond man, he always seemed to be trying to chat up the roller derby girls. Alley often turned him down with a quick retort, but Molly found herself blushing more at his crude come-ons.

“Are your legs tired?” he asked Molly one night after a particularly brutal match. “Because you’ve been skating through my mind all week.”

Molly found herself blushing at that while Alley snorted and laughed. 

“I doubt Holly is as tired as that line,” she shot back. “Come back when you have something better.”

Hottub Johnny just smiled at Alley. “Oh you know I can leave you tired baby,” he leered.

Molly’s coach was a grizzled man known as Greg. Silver-haired, she would’ve considered him handsome if he didn’t have a perpetually put-upon look on his face during practice.

“Have you even read the playbook?” he yelled at the team. “These things will work.”

Alley shrugged. “We’re doing all right, I mean we’re not at the top of the league, but no one is going to beat Bringers of Pain.”

“You could at least try,” Greg glared at them.

But that was how practices were. And Alley had a point. The Bringers of Pain were fronted by the undisputed ruler of the league – Queenie Demolisher. 

She may have been tiny, but she was pure power. Fast and dexterous in the ring, she often played jammer, gliding past opponents. Molly was in awe of her primal charisma in the ring. Outside of the ring, Queenie dressed impeccably and carried herself with a regal demeanor. 

“What’s your name?” she purred at Molly one night.

“Bloody Holly,” Molly replied, looking over her shoulder. Queenie’s stare was unnerving. She wasn’t sure if the woman was coming onto her, sizing her up or both. Molly just felt tiny in Queenie’s presence.

“Oh I can’t wait to take you apart in the ring,” Queenie smiled, then flounced away.

It wasn’t long before Molly soon met a friend of Hottub Johnny’s – a rather tall and skinny bloke with a dark mop of curls and an icy demeanor.

“The Freak?” Alley snorted. “Just a friend of Johnny’s. He’s always watching people and figuring them out. Just kind of a weirdo, but well, who isn’t a weirdo around here?”

And so, that was the new family Molly found. They were a tad unconventional – Alley tended to get into trouble by instigating brawls during the matches; Smasher DeMorte was the motherly figure of the team, often taking Molly out for food after matches; Greg often found himself with his head in his hands, bemoaning the team; Queenie continued her reign of terror and then there was the Freak lurking in the background.

On the whole, it was a good time and despite the bruises, Molly felt more comfortable in her skin than in the past. Roller derby was definitely good for her.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Har Mar Superstar's song Power Lunch.

“CLEAN UP ON AISLE FIVE AS HELEN WHEELZ TAKES A DIVE AND ALLEY GOES AFTER HER.” *catfighting noises* 

“Why the hell do we put up with him?”

“Because his flat has the rooftop jacuzzi Holly. That’s the only reason why he’s allowed near us.”

In the meantime…here’s a tidbit of whatever is sitting in my head.

~~~

Alley was right, Molly mused to herself. A party at Hottub Johnny’s was an awesome sight to behold. The entire building was filled with fellow roller derby participants, friends and hanger-ons.

There was a DJ spinning tunes on the roof and a lot of bodies bumping to the beat. Six roller derby girls were soaking their bruised bodies in the Jacuzzi sipping on beer and talking about the recent match.

In one corner Johnny and her teammate Smasher were carrying on an animated discussion. Judging by their body language, it was clear that whatever insane come-on line Johnny had said to her was working. Smasher’s head tilted back in loud laughter after he whispered something in her ear.

“Looks like Johnny’s going to get some tonight,” Molly said to Alley. 

Alley grinned. “Oh those two have been circling each other for awhile,” she said. “I think he actually likes her a bit.”

“How so?”

“He hasn’t used his shitty come-on lines with her,” Alley handed Molly a shot with an evil grin. “The boy practically stammers around her.”

The two women toasted. “To love!” they shouted, before slamming the whiskey. 

“I’m gonna go find us some beer,” Alley yelled in Molly’s ear before wandering off.

Apparently it took awhile to find the beer, because Alley hadn’t returned after what felt like forever. Not to mention, the roof was getting too warm and hot for Molly and she found herself going into the flat, seeking some quiet and refuge.

Wandering around the flat, it was obvious that Johnny was an eccentric lunatic to put it mildly. Smiley faces were spray painted on the wall and riddled with bullet holes and the flat felt cluttered. People were also piled in the sitting area of the flat – talking, dancing and just generally mingling.

It was still too warm and Molly found herself wandering off into a bedroom seeking quiet. 

Sitting down on the bed, Molly looked around and found a medical journal flung carelessly on the nightstand. Her curiosity took over and she began reading it. 

It wasn’t until she was halfway through the journal that she realized that someone was sitting and staring at her. Molly peered over the magazine to see The Freak staring back at her.

“You do realize you’re missing the party,” he said. 

“Is this your room?” she asked. “I’m sorry. I just was seeking some quiet.”

“It is my room,” he replied. “Don’t worry. I’m going to be leaving soon. Make yourself at home if you need to.”

Molly nodded, then returned to reading the journal.


End file.
